Where has Everyone's Favorite Kitten Gone?
by BuKitten
Summary: When Ichigo turns into a cat and gets adopted, everyone questions her location. Ryou finds out he loves her, Masaya cheats on her, and Kish, well Kish is Kish. Read to find out more!Mostly, KxI
1. Adopted

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my ideas.**

**This story was thought up when I was lying in bed, not able to sleep because of my kneading cat. Hope you like it!**

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

Ichigo had gotten excited when Masaya had kissed her outside of her house. It was late and he offered to walk her home, the courteous, perfect boy Masaya was. She transformed, of course, and looked up, expecting him to lift her up and laugh to her embarrassment. But strangely, Masaya had vanished. The sound of the door opened, causing Ichigo to turn toward it. Her dad was looking around, his face full of wonder.

"She's not out here," he called.

"Hmm… I thought I heard her," her mom called back from inside her warmly lit home.

Ichigo mewed. 'I'm right here!' she tried to say. Ichigo's dad looked down and frowned. He never liked cats, sadly, for a cat-fused Ichigo.

"Shoo," her dad yelled. "Scat!" She ran, not wanting to be hit, or something.

Ichigo looked around. She was somewhere in the middle of town, the stony ground cold to her tiny padded paws. Ichigo thought that she had only ran around the corner, but she must not have noticed her speed. She scurried around, trying to find a path back home. She felt something move next to her head and a ding rang above Ichigo's small cat head, wind slightly pushing her skinny structure. Running faster, Ichigo ran into a wall… wait, no, it was a counter! Turning around, the opening she just came through closed. She must have run into a building when someone was coming in.

"What's this? A lost traveler, at this time of night?" She looked up to see the speaker. It was a nice man with a kind smile.

Mew mew mew: 'Yes! I am very lost, can you take me back home, sir?' He cocked his head and told her she could bunk here. _Where is here?_ Ichigo thought. When he picked her up she glanced at the sign. It read: Brian's Best Pets. _A pet store? This _can't_ be good!_ He stroked her black fur, and her bell rang a bit. He fingered it and said that it was cute. She smiled (although not to detectable as a cat) and dozed off, exhausted from her mad dash, and frankly her date.

_Ichigo and Masaya's date, played back through Ichigo's dream: _It started off, obviously, with Masaya ringing Ichigo's doorbell, and her slipping her nice shoes on, yanking her petite purse, and calling back to her parents that she was going out with Masaya. And of course, they didn't care; he was such a sweet and innocent kid.

Walking down the sidewalk, Ichigo glanced up at her boyfriend, who was smiling like he always did. She silently urged him to slide his hand around her waist, because, how cute would that look? But he didn't, and his hands stayed in his denim pockets.

Breaking the silence, Ichigo offered, "So where are we going today, Masaya?"

He almost seemed relieved that a topic had been brought up, and answered, "Well, to remember how precious our environment is and just how beautiful trees are, I thought we should go to that nature trail next to the middle school, and I'll point out each type of tree there!"

Ichigo shuddered on the inside, but showed happy expressions on her face. She actually really _hated_ all of these boring nature dates. Oh look, an oak tree. BIG WHOOP! Ichigo still loved her boyfriend deeply though, and told him what a great idea that was.

So, after hours of tree examining, Ichigo's dimples were strained and simply worn-out from all the forced smiling she had shown. They calmly (no action included, thanks Masaya, that boring dope) walked back to Ichigo's house to say goodbye. Even if the couple walked back, Masaya almost seemed to be in a hurry. When Ichigo offered the idea of stopping for some soft-serve ice cream, he turned it down.

But really, what else could he have to do besides share ice cream with his favorite girl?

So now the point of the dream would be when she had transformed into a cat from the excitement of their kiss. And once again Masaya disappeared.

And of course, like in all of Ichigo's dreams, everything turned pink and the flowers in her mother's garden turned to strawberries, the night birds turned to chocolate bunnies, and Ichigo ran around in pure dream bliss. That's what happens in every dream with Ichigo.

(_Back to the real world_)

The ring of an opening door woke Ichigo. A mother and her young girl were coming in, reminding her about her own parents. Ichigo flipped out. Her parents must be so worried! They didn't have a clue about anything, except that she was supposed to be home last night. Ichigo stood up and jumped out of her place, starting to run. The only problem was that she didn't go anywhere. In fact, she banged against a hard glass. This attracted the little child's attention.

She whipped her head around, stabbing her finger in Ichigo's direction. "Oh my gosh! I _want_ that one!"

Ichigo's breathe halted. If she was adopted, then there was no going back home. Plus, if she was never kissed, she could be a cat forever!

The woman looked at the store clerk. "How much is the black cat?"

He bit his lip. "Well, it came in yesterday. It's got a collar, so I'm afraid I can't sell it. Also, you never know if it's infected with anything or has rabies." The girl pouted sadly. Her large brown eyes widened even bigger, filling with tears. Ichigo let out a huge sigh. Thank goodness!

Another day passed, time ticking away. Sure, she could only become full cat in a few days, but it was agonizing to sit in her small box all day, and sit in a slightly bigger crate all night. This was boring, and the heaping piles of dry cat food didn't settle her hungry, but instead made her nauseous. The pain would be unimaginable if Ichigo was turned into a human in any of her holdings. The only solution was if Ryo(or Ryou) or any of the other mews came in and saw her.

That afternoon, waking up from her slumber, something shocking happened.

(Kish's P.O.V.)

Kish sat on his couch, annoyed at the lack of tasks. He badly wanted a reason to go to Earth. Tart was in his room, doing who knows what, and Pai was across the room on another couch, reading something undetectable from Kish's point of view.

Kish groaned. "Pai, I'm bored."

Pai glanced up, but only for a second. "Clean something, or everything." He stated dully. Kish stared at Pai with disgust, even though he knew Pai wasn't looking, or paying attention, to him anymore. "Maybe Tart will do something with you." Kish mentally crossed that off the list immediately. Tart wouldn't do anything. He was so arrogant sometimes!

"I need something that will keep me company while you dreadfully boring guys sit around all day." Pai checked his page before shutting his book with a _whoosh _of air smacking Pai in the face.

He sighed. "Like a pet?" Kish's face lit up. What a fantastic idea! He smiled happily, a sharp tooth sticking out like usual.

_A kitten,_ he decided. "See ya!" He practically cheered at Pai.

"Mmm Hm." He mumbled, already wrapped up in his story again.

The Earth town was full of stores, but Kish was looking for a certain special one that Kish would sense was just perfect. One that didn't have anything about food or clothes in the name. His eyes flitted from signs to signs. Eventually, one caught his eyes. He didn't really care about any of the first words, but it had _Pets_ in it for sure. Kish skipped in. The clerk first noticed his hair, then his clothes. He uneasily greeted the strange alien.

"Do you have any cats?" Kish didn't really take notice to how the man looked at him, but instead just point blankly asked the clerk for his desired animal.

The clerk directed Kish to the area where fluff balls sat in their glass-fronted boxes, and Kish stared at the cats. They were all so cute, and he almost decided on one, but a certain kitten intrigued him. He looked at a small black sleek cat. It was snoozing, and it had turned over in it's slumber, revealing the most velvet stomach Kish had ever seen .

"Wake up!" He whispered. It jerked its eyes opened before leaping backwards in shock, at a sudden face up in its. Kish backed up a bit, not wanting to frighten the creature. It gave the most curious face that he could think a not as evolved living thing could give. A bell on the cat's neck rang lightly, reminding Kish of something that he couldn't place his tongue on. "How cute," Kish delightedly said.

"Have you decided on one?" The nervous clerk asked.

"Yes," Kish said pointing to the holding place, "This one!" The clerk came over and sighed. He explained that he couldn't sell that one. Kish's diamond-shaped pupils thinned to little slits, and he frowned. "But I want this one." He replied angrily.

"I'm sorry," The man said. Kish, who didn't like not getting his way, grasped the clerk's collar and lifted him well off the ground.

"Are you sure?" he said through gritted teeth. This cat was special some how, and Kish was _going_ to get it.

"W-well, I guess you could have it."

"That's what I thought." Kish threw him, but only a few feet. The man landed on his butt and hands grasping the nearest surface. He scurried up and through a door. Kish saw a little white door open behind the sleek kitten. A hand reached in and gently pulled it out, the kitten's eyes widening and her feet scrambling in the mid air. He smiled with content. After a few paper signing and other boring stuff, he was told to name the feline. Kish grinned.

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

"Here, Strawberry!"

Ichigo's black ears twitched at her pet name being called. What bad luck she had! Now Ryou will never ever find her! Uh, why was she thinking only about Ryou? Masaya could've found her, or the girls.

"Don't you know your name?" Kish was trying to get her to prance over to him, even if he sat just about five feet away. She didn't blame him. Ichigo was adorable as a kitty! For his pleasure, she got up, yawned with her feet, kneaded the carpet for a half-second, and sleepily walked over. Kish gushed bliss, holding out his hand. Ichigo's human side wanted to shake his hand out of habit, but her cat side wanted to sniff and rub her face up on it. She felt wrong doing that, so she sat down again.

(Tiny bit of Tart's P.O.V.)

Tart came in the room, hearing Kish talking in little voices, as if a baby was with him. Why did Kish act so strange? So Tart went into the same room where he heard Kish talking. Kish was sitting on the floor.

"Are you talking to yourself?" He asked. Kish turned to face his questioner. A small, black, soft face peeked out beside him. Tart backed up, fiercely guarding himself with his hands. "What is THAT?!?!"

Kish looked at him disgustingly. "You mean you don't know what a _cat_ is?" Tart shook his head, pigtails swinging back and forth. "Why, young one, it is a pet! And it reminds me of dear Ichigo." Tart understood now. Anything like Ichigo was truly amazing to Kish. The weird thing was that the cat, or whatever Kish called it,seemed to blush when he said the last sentence. How strange…

"You talk about her way too much; that _human_," Tart said before departing.

(Back to Ichigo's P.O.V.)

Ichigo was embarrassed at how much Kish apparently talked about her back in his ship. She figured out the location after looking out a window, only to see stars and the Earth floating in pure darkness. There was little time left now! How could she turn back? Well, she had to be kissed. But Kish wouldn't kiss her unless it was an accident, or she did it in his sleep, like Masaya that one time she was stuck with him. As much as she missed him, her beloved boyfriend, it was exciting to be exploring the ship.

(UGH! SWITCHING P.O.V.s SO FREQUENTLY IS ANNOYING! Anyways, Kish's P.O.V.)

Kish yawned. Playing with Strawberry wore him out. She loved to venture around their ship, her tiny black paws padding down the vast chrome hallways, her head turning left and right. He followed her with content, loving the new animal. He yawned once more.

"Sorry kitten, but I'm going to hit the hay for the night. See you in the morning!" Kish headed for his room. He heard soft footsteps _pad-padding_ behind him. Turning around, he saw Strawberry following him, eyes wide, and practically smiling. Reaching his door, he faced the cat again. "Strawberry, you can't sleep with me!" The door automatically opened with a _swoosh_. Kish disappeared into his room.

(Sigh, Ichigo's P.O.V.)

Ichigo stared at the shut door with despair. This was bad, real bad. Maybe she could ask one of the other aliens to let her in Kish's room. Or maybe theirs. No! She would never kiss one of them. Wait, does that mean that she would prefer kissing Kish more than any other alien? Ugh! Ichigo walked around, looking for a bedroom. She staggered a bit. Exhaustion took over her body, and she passed out.

(Ryou's P.O.V.)

Ryou stared at his computer with agony. It told him that Ichigo had transformed into a cat. At first he thought it wasn't that big of a deal. He would simply go find her, and kiss her through his cat form, and then nag her and reduce her paycheck so much Ichigo would collapse. But when he looked at her location, it told him that it was 'not in area range', the worst case scenario. Out of area range meant out of Japan. He stood up, chair screeching against the hardwood floors. Eyes wide, Ryou ran out of his room and tugged the large pink doors open.

"What's the matter, Ryou?" Keiichiro called after him.

"Check my computer, you'll know!" Ryou jumped in his car and quickly drove to Ichigo's house. He suddenly noticed how much worry had poured into his mind at the thought that she was in trouble. It was shocking, and frankly, he didn't favor falling in love. She was too young, wasn't she? He stopped at her address. He quickly hurried to the door and rang it. He waited, rang again, waited, knocked hard on the door, waited some more. Ryou tried the handle. Open. He went inside, calling Ichigo's name. No one answered his shouts, so Ryou looked around for any sign why no one was home. A sticky note was posted on the refrigerator, answering his question. It read: _In Fiji! Stay out of trouble, Ichigo! 6/14 –Your Loving Parents._ So her parents were gone, and so was Ichigo. He plopped down in a soft, blue chair and rubbed his forehead, letting out a sigh. They must have thought she was coming home four days ago. Ichigo had to come home eventually, and he was going to have to wait, even if it nearly killed him in the process.

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

Ichigo woke up, flustered. She started down the long hallways again, following the smell of food. A certain room caught her eye. A screen and wires with suction cups sat on the floor, slightly tangled but not enough Ichigo would have troubled trying to work with them. Ichigo walked in, curious. Some words were at the bottom of the screen.

"Put the wires on your head, and say what or who you want to see," She lightly read. Neat! Ichigo stuck them right below her ears. "Masaya, please!" She squealed, except it came out like this: "Mew mew!" Oh no! There was no hope. But somehow, Masaya came up on the screen. She perked up and watched. He was walking in a park, looking around. _Ooo, I bet he's looking for me!,_ she thought. But he smiled, got off the bench, and headed for something. A girl came into view on the screen, too hot for Ichigo's taste. She had long, blonde hair that waved down to her hips. She smiled at Masaya, and, in a sultry voice, said, "I've been waiting for you." They leaned in close. Ichigo shut her eyes tight and screamed. No, no, no!! This couldn't be happening! She slowly opened her eyes again. They were in mid-kiss. She fell over in chest (heart) pain. How dare… he…

Her eyes closed.

Kish gasped at the sight he just saw; his pet fainting.

Ryou clutched his gut at the feeling he got after his computer beeped at the sudden lowered heartbeat of Ichigo, not from sleeping. He felt like he had been punched.

Masaya slowly pulled back from Keiko, his second girlfriend. He made eye contact and smiled. How wonderful it was to cheat! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**I hope you liked it and please, please R&R! If you want to know what happens to the sad little kitty-girl, stay tuned and read the next chapter. How will Kish react? Will Ryou survive his heartbreak? Who will please kill Masaya? Sorry to all the Masaya-liking people… Anyhoo, I'm happy I'm on my second story! Woopee!**


	2. Turning Back Isn't Simple

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas. Sadly.**

**Well, here's the second chapter. Have fun reading! **

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

Ichigo woke up, hours later. She was in someone's arms, unidentified do to blurred vision. But the voice confirmed it was Kish.

"Your awake! What in the world happened earlier? Explain yourself!" S

he mewed to say, 'I don't know'.

He gently placed her down. "How did you understand the mind vision mod.? What am I doing talking to a cat??" He stroked his hair back with his hand. "I'm crazy…" Ichigo laughed. She could only talk to him through something, like, mechanical. Oh, but she was stumped.

(Ryou's P.O.V.)

Ryou jerked awake from his distressed sleep that he fell immediately into after driving back from Ichigo's house. From the clatter and movement he heard from downstairs, he figured he had to go out and greet his workers.

Purin was the first to speak up when he came in. "WHERE'S Ichigo?"

He told her to quiet down and not to alarm any early customers that mingled in the cafe. "She," he stopped, dreading the last few words, "is missing." The mews gasped. "Back to my studies!" Ryou said, with sharpness in his voice, making it obvious that he hadn't slept much. Mint made 'he's crazy' signs with her fingers and the mews nodded in agreement followed with some giggles.

(Kish's P.O.V.)

A day passed in the ship and another right after that. With each day, Kish got more suspicious of his new kitten's behavior. It was almost as if she was… human. He just had to tell his other favorite kitten about the strange cat he discovered. Besides, he hadn't seen Ichigo in forever! He leaned down to the furry feline and stroked her. "I'll be visiting my other favorite strawberry! Be back soon." She looked at him alarming. He laughed and teleported away. Kish felt like he would never understand his awkward kitten, or the Kitten he loved. He had to agree with himself that Ichigo was more confusing, and tended to break his heart. No matter, because now when shehurt him, he could go back and be reassured and cuddled by his pet.

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

Ichigo felt sad, knowing he wouldn't find her. Kish popped right back up, facing her.

"My teleportation always brings me to where I wanted to go!" He exclaimed. Ichigo made the mistake of shrugging, out of habit of being a human. His golden orb eyes widened. "Did you just-?" Kish slapped himself. "No you didn't. Or did you? Damn I need to ask Pai for therapy, or something!"

That night, Ichigo tried to get in Kish's room again, nearly chopping her tail off from that sadistic automatic door. There was no way she could kiss him before tomorrow. She didn't really even remember what had happened yesterday. She closed her eyes, tired. A picture of Masaya and _that girl_ flashed in her head. Her boyfriend betrayed her. Betrayed her. That word, betrayed, kept replaying in her mind and she cried out loud, pain returning.

She felt penetrated and weak because of him. Ichigo also wanted to be strong and pretend to him like she thought she was better off without him. If only she could show him up and then beat him down. That would make her day!

Pai peeked around the corner, always up this late. "What was that?" He was referring to the cry she had uttered. Seeing Ichigo, (still a cat, of course and he didn't know it was Ichigo still) and seeing a tear rolled down her tiny cheek, he was puzzled "How do cats cry?" he muttered. She wiped her face with a paw. Pai blinked hard. He mumbled something and stumbled away.

All Ichigo was successfully doing here was creeping the aliens out.

(Masaya's P.O.V.)

Masaya signed as he lay in his bed, thinking about Ichigo's strange disappearance. He didn't mind at all of course, because without her around he could spend more time with his _better_ girlfriend, Keiko. Ichigo was so boring, all about _true_ love. She wouldn't have kissed anyone anytime soon if it wasn't for him (Yes she would, you big fat liar, Masaya!). Eh, he would rid her when she showed her face. He also recalled getting Adrienne's, from English class, phone number. She could be interesting! Why not? He was so much of a player than people gave him credit for, which was awesomely good and no one would ever suspect him of cheating on three girls at once.

(Back to Ichigo's P.O.V.)

It was the final day, and Ichigo was frightened. How could she get him to kiss her? She looked around the room she was in, guessingly a living room. There was a couch, a television, a computer with a typing system up, a library shelf- mostly full of Pai's books, and a recliner. Typical living room, only in a ship. Ichigo jumped up on the couch and looked at who she was sharing it with. It was Tart, he was watching something on T.V.

"What do you want, pet?" She glared at him, and he got the point that she hated that demeaning name. "What do you want me to call you? Hag?" She hissed at Tart, who jumped. "Kish! Control your animal!" Kish came in, and Ichigo sat politely, putting on her cutest face.

"Tart, _what_ are you talking about?" Tart pointed to Ichigo, and then gaped at her sudden niceness.

"It- I- Urg!" He got up and charged off. Ichigo smiled at her proud victory.

Kish flicked through shows and sat next to his kitten. "You didn't do anything, did you?" On accident, and regretting it instantly, she shook her head. Kish scratched his head. _How weird…_ Strawberry was now _very_ humanly. Maybe she's an incarnation? That was rare, definitely, but possible. Kish sat his kitten down on his lap and changed the channel, and random music videos were playing on the station. A commercial came on almost instantly. The mews came on; it was an ad for a mew-based product. When Ichigo appeared, Kish pointed and told Strawberry, "That's my sweetheart." She purred. Kish smiled, liking how his kitten didn't hate his Ichigo.

Soon after they had watched some T.V., Kish was headed for bed. This was Ichigo's last chance to snag a smooch. It was either tonight, or never. She let out a deep, lonely sigh, and trotted after him like usual. (A/N: I felt sad writing this, for the song that came on the radio seemed to relate to this story. How cute!) Except this time, she was getting _in!_

"Goodnight," Kish said before his tricky door slid shut. After a few minutes, when Ichigo was almost sure Kish was done changing, she cried a sad meow, extremely loudly. As predicted, Kish burst out of his room. His night clothes consisted of soft lounge pants and no shirt. He had taken out his ponytail holders. Along with his worried face, Ichigo figured Kish couldn't have looked hotter. She darted into his room before the door shut.

"Strawberry!" Kish whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake his roommates up. _Score!_ Ichigo silently cheered, while jumping up onto his bed. She lay down, curling up.

Kish sighed. He decided to cut her some slack. It's not like anything bad would happen! Hitting the pillow, Kish instantly fell asleep. Ichigo crept overand lay down on his stomach. His smooth skin felt nice on her black fur, and his steady breathing lifted her up and down slowly. She gazed glossy-eyed at his serene face. Ichigo leaned in to kiss the gorgeous alien. _I won't be a cat forever!_ She happily thought.

Ichigo almost freaked when her face came intact with lots of green hair. Kish had flipped over onto his stomach. She was running out of precious time! Ichigo thought of resources that could help. A T.V. Not going to help. A couch. Doesn't do anything but provide a seat. Bookshelf. Best thing there is to knock Kish unconscious with a thick book, kissing him then. The only thing left now was… hmm… a computer with a typing program still up. Which of those could actually help Ichigo? She thought about the possibilities. She could type a message through the computer!! Ichigo glanced at the clock. Three more minutes till midnight. She had to hurry up.

Ichigo noticed her claws at that moment. She started to knead Kish's back. He stood up, furrowed his brows and cursed.

"Shit, that hurt!" Ichigo ignored him and jumped down.

"Mew mew mew!"(Follow me now!) He stood up.

"What's wrong?" She scratched the door, pleading Kish would open it. He did. In the hallway, Ichigo lifted a paw and shook to say, 'Come with me.' Kish shifted his weight to his other leg and gave her a questioned look.

"Damn, you're smart…" She noticed that Kish used stronger language when he was tired. Not really caring that much, she pivoted and ran down the hallway to their den.

(Kish's P.OV.)

Kish followed his cat, very angry at his wake up call, just about a minute after sleeping. His walk had many small trips and stumbles. Where was she going with this? Kish reached to rub his back. Strawberry's claws were sharp! When they reached the living room, Strawberry jumped up to the computer. He had a program up to write his assignments on. She started punching in letters. Kish gaped. Someone could've knocked him over with a feather right then! The computer read, _Kiss me_. What?!?! His own cat wanted him to _kiss_ her?!

"Are you flippin' kidding me?" He asked his cat, or creature of some sort.

Ichigo winced. Of course he wasn't just going to kiss her! She looked at the clock. One minute left. She quickly typed more. _Just trust me, you'll know why in a second._ He still stared at her, probably thinking he was dreaming, or he was simply insane.

_I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. No I'm not, I'm insane!_ Kish thought.

Ichigo turned to Kish and stared for a few seconds. She needed him to co-operate, fast fast fast! She didn't have time to explain. That's what she wrote next.

Kish knew he was going insane, but he decided to kiss Strawberry anyway. So he slightly moved towards his crazy kitten.

Ichigo looked at the clock. Five seconds left!! She quickly leaned in towards Kish, but he was too far. She couldn't reach in time! Ichigo still leaned in though, knowing she was going to be a cat forever. 4… 3… 2…

**That's the second chapter! Sorry bout the cliffy. Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter, chapter 3!!! It'll be arriving tomorrow, no later, or I'll be mad at myself. R&R pretty please. The more reviews, the quicker chapter three will come in. In fact, no reviews means no more chapters. Ciao! **


	3. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**A/N: It took me a bit longer than planned to write and post this, but here is the end of my second story! Enjoy, R&R, oh, and thanks to all the people who reviewed for my other chapter. That's what keeps me going!!**

_Flashback_

_Ichigo looked at the clock. Five seconds left!! She quickly leaned in towards Kish, but he was too far. She couldn't reach in time! Ichigo still leaned in though, knowing she was going to be a cat forever. 4… 3… 2…_

_End of Flashback_

…1.

Ichigo hit the floor with a thump. She had leaned too far and tipped of the side of the chair. Sighing in despair, she got back up and typed, _just kidding_. Kish stared at Ichigo as she trudged off.

And he sat in shock till one o' clock, before getting up and going to sleep.

Ichigo walked around the ship, not really knowing where she was going. Ichigo stopped short seeing a calendar. She squinted, and gasped. It had only been nine days! Ichigo still had a whole day left to switch. She went on, trotting now, stopping at a sign she had seen earlier, just had not thought about. But it could mean a whole lot more if she used it now!

The door said _Transporter Room._ It was for older or disabled aliens who couldn't teleport anymore or normally. Ichigo stepped inside and said, "Take me to Masaya."

She fell on Masaya's bed, turning around to see Masaya getting ready to go to school. He tensed immediately and his dog barked sharply at her. Her eyes dilated, and she quickly kissed Masaya, transforming.

"I hate you," Ichigo boldly stated, and as she glared with complete hatred at him that blonde girl stepped into the house, starting to say, "Masaya! I'm here to walk to school together!" She was about to say something more, but noticed Ichigo steaming mad in the room.

"Who are _you_?" She asked, staring at Ichigo just as much as Ichigo stared at her.

"I'm Masaya's girlfriend. Or used to be. The bastard is cheating on you, me, and who knows how many others." Ichigo got up and left, hearing screams of anger and confusion from his girlfriend; definitely now his ex-girlfriend. Ichigo started home. How much she wanted, needed, comfort right now…

Kish woke up the next morning thinking about last night. _Maybe I should return her,_ he thought. That cat was driving him crazy and now he was seeing things like typing cats. Yes, that was the plan, but Kish couldn't find StrawberryAfter hours of searching the ship he gave up and convinced himself that whole ten days had just been a dream or something to that matter.

Ichigo sat up in bed, hearing a knock on the door. She just wanted to lye in bed, resting herself from the crazy week and a half with thick, cool pink sheets wrapped around her. Groaning, Ichigo unhappily stood up to answer it. She ambled down the chilly hallway; the hardwood floors instantly cooling her feet and sending a shiver up her body. As she opened the door arms enveloped her and the air whooshed out of her.

(Ryou's P.O.V.)

Ichigo was here! Ryou was so happy he picked her up and swung her around. Ryou set the jumbled girl down and spoke. "I missed you so much!" She looked at him sweetly, and it seemed she was glad someone had came to see her. He sighed. "I have something to confess." Ichigo looked at Ryou and cocked her head, as if to tell him to go on. "I lo-" The sad skit he had of her cruelly rejecting him when he confessed his feelings replayed in his mind, tempting him to drop it and not tell her. He did. "Never mind. Where have you been, Ichigo?"

She smiled slyly.

"Out."

**A/N: I know it's short, but I think this is proper:**

The End!(R&R!)


End file.
